Ilia's Alone Time
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Ilia needs a break... And she knows just what to do. Grabbing her trusty weapon, she quickly gets to work...


_Ilia was… Frustrated, to say the least. Today had been a long, long day of work and missions and she had just gotten into her tent at the White Fang camp, finally able to relax after working her butt off. Kicking her shoes off to the corner of the tent, the Chameleon Faunus practically flopped down onto her sleeping bag as her skin turned a flushed grey while her hair, scaled and eyes turned to a murky purple. She was tired._

 _However… Ilia was also feeling quite pent up in away. This last week had been a nightmare for the poor girl, constantly on stealth mission and even getting spotted once. That didn't go down well with Adam… She needed a break but just didn't have the time for it unfortunately. Though… Seeing as she was alone in her tent… Now might be a good opportunity._

 _Ilia rolled onto her back, looking up at the white tent ceiling. The place was fairly empty, containing only Ilia, her sleeping bag and mat, a small box with a couple of books, some health products and of course, her trusty weapon sitting right next to her._

 _Ilia had an idea. An idea of something she needed, wanted, something she craved for right now… Relief. The thought of doing this act got her quite excited indeed, her thighs rubbing close together as she felt warmth in her crotch area. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she was surprisingly quick to give into these urges, moving her hands to her back and slowly unzipping her outfit. Once the zip was down, she pulled her arms out of the top part of the outfit and slipped it down her legs, pulling it off her feet and throwing it into a pile in the corner, leaving her in a bra and panties._

 _Ilia lay her head back on the sleeping mat, sighing contently as she let her hands wander her body. And so it began… First, she undid her bra and slipped it off of her chest, letting her smaller bust be exposed with stiff nipples. Soon enough, the Faunus was letting her right hand dip down the front of her panties and was now massaging her slit, slowly pushing her middle finger down to rub her clit._

 _Ilia let out a soft hum, her lips forming a smile as she began to masturbate. This was great… Just being able to let loose and kick back from all the troubles in the White Fang. She sometimes wished she could leave it all behind… But she had a cause to fight for despite wanting to follow in Blake Belladonna's footsteps…_

 _As her vagina began to moisten with her naturally produced fluids, Ilia turned her head ever so slightly and was met with the sight of her weapon, the cone shaped whip-gun. Ilia didn't know what it was, whether it was the heat of the moment or just her imagination going wild, but she suddenly had a much… More creative idea than before. An enhancement if you will._

 _Using the hand currently down there, Ilia slipped her panties off of her body and threw them with the rest of her clothes before picking up her weapon by the handle and examining it. She had done this only once before but last time, it was incredible, one of the best experiences she's ever had._

 _With a confident smirk, Ilia quickly spread both of her legs out, toes curled on the ground and her knees bent. She then moved the weapon forward and turned it to point towards her before lowering it down, pointing directly at her crotch. Slowly and carefully, she moved the weapon towards her and made sure the pointed tip with directly at her entrance before nodding and slowly pushing it in._

 _Ilia let out a clearly excited moan as the tool began to push its way into her sex, spreading her inner walls as more of it entered. The Chameleon girl was having a blast, pushing this fairly long weapon into her cunt and enjoying every second of it, her soft inner walls clamping down in an attempt to milk it of semen that wasn't there. It was pure bliss, the weapon sliding in and the wider lower end being slower to do so, taking a bit more force._

 _Ilia winced slightly as the weapon became fully sheathed inside of her pussy, wiggling it around slightly and letting go for a moment, throwing her head back and letting out a content sigh. Now, she could finally get all of the stress off of her shoulders and let all of this pent up energy out._

 _Ilia moved her right hand back to the handle of the weapon and slowly flick a small switch on its trigger. Suddenly, a light, slow flow of electricity began to emit from the weapon, stimulating Ilia's cunt and making her twitch ever so slightly, the pleasure she was experiencing now multiplied._

 _Ilia gasped and let out a loud moan, her grip on the handle tightening as she began to pull the weapon out of her tight hole, unsheathing it almost all of the way before slamming it back inside. Her moans increased in volume as sweat began to cover her body, giving her tanned skin and slight glint to it as she continued using her weapon as a dildo._

 _Minutes passed of just Ilia thrusting the long weapon in and out of herself, the electricity giving her Goosebumps as it did its job by stimulating her most sensitive areas. At some point, she moved her free hand up to her chest and began to firmly grope one of her smaller breasts, squeezing the flesh and pinching the nipple tightly between her fingers. This was magical._

 _Now incredibly close to a climax, Ilia pulled the weapon out of her cunt quickly and threw it to the side, leaving it covered in her juices. She used her now free hand to move down and begin rubbing her clit with quick movements and excitement. Her moans escalated, coming to a quiet squeak as her body arched up and she orgasmed, a slow flow of her sweet nectar beginning to pour down out of her pussy._

 _Ilia slumped down on the sleeping mat, panting heavily with her arms at her side and her legs out flat. A small smile began to form on her lips as the pleasure remained with her for a good few minutes. This was…. Just absolutely amazing. A well-deserved break filled with pleasure and relief. Just what Ilia needed._

 _Not bothering to put clothes on or clean up, Ilia climbed into her sleeping back and lay her head back, closing her eyes in her tired state and finally going to sleep, feeling much happier and better than before._


End file.
